1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the railway art and particularly to railway boxcars provided with sliding doors which include a lifting arrangement for lifting the doors upwardly whereupon they then may be moved on rollers upported on a track to an open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,386,404, Oct. 9, 1945; 2,387,161, Oct. 16, 1945; 2,488,634, Nov. 22, 1949; 2,494,467, Jan. 10, 1950 and 2,511,570, June 13, 1950. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art patents in that it provides a more effective and positive lifting mechanism for sliding doors which is more durable providing less maintenance and which is more easily operable in the lifting function of the door.